Stupid stuff NC players do/say
Founded by Glock/Scorched. -This is purely for fun, so any material that causes problems will be removed quickly. -Don't use this to flame other players. Post out of good humor. Post parodies of situations, failed tech, sayings, or things you've observed about NC personalities. Parodies NC Meeting After summoning some of active NC, Bismarck commenced his meeting on the wiki chat... Bismarck II: F3n... F3nr3l: Yes?.. -Bismarck clenches his hand into a fist- Bismarck II: *Epic voice boom* You're dead to me... ~F3nr3l has left the chat.~ Bismarck I: Now, we may commence the meeting. Scorched000: Kback Bismarck I: WB R.Glock: Hey scorched Legless562: wb Bowswer: Hey sc0rch3d. Scorched000: Sec brb Bismarck I: Anyway, we must discuss one very important thing: There is a severe lack of yogurt, specifically Activia. R.Glock: Activia is great. Absolutely great. Scorched000: Back Scorched000: Why do you like it? brb R. Glock: I'm british. Bismarck I: YES. We need more activia! Scorched: back Bismarck: wb Bismarck I: How do we go about getting activia into NC? Scorched000: O_o brb ~Farmadyll has joined the chat.~ Farmadyll: :3 hay gurlzzz Bismarck I: WTF Farmadyll: ?? Scorched: back Bismarck I: forget yogurt, rorschach masks are WHERE IT'S AT! Bismarck I: http://www.rorschachmasks.com/ Legless562: Pretty nice. ~Volcano1qaz has joined the chat.~ Volcano1qaz: >.> Hey. Bismarck I: Hey volcano R.Glock: Hey Volcano Scorched000: S00p. Btw back Scorched000: brb. ~Farmadyll has left the chat.~ R.Glock: Yes... We need those masks. Bismarck II: I EXPECT YOU WILL ALL GET THESE SOON. ~Bismarck II has left the chat.~ ~R.Glock has left the chat.~ ~R.Glock has joined the chat~ ~R.Glock has left the chat.~ Legless562: Gtg, cya. ~Legless562 has left the chat.~ Volcano1qaz: >.> Scorched000: back... ~The Omni1 has joined the chat.~ Scorched000: Hi ~The Omni1 has left the chat.~ Legless: Drunk Volcano1qaz You're drunk Leg. Give me your keys. *2:10 Legless562 what keys? *2:11 Legless562 locker or house? *2:11 Volcano1qaz The ones in your keyboard. *2:11 Scorched000 sec *2:11 R.Glock lol *2:11 R.Glock like in 10 days *2:11 R.Glock volcano gets a letter *2:11 Legless562 they's keys in my keyboard *2:11 Legless562 how the fuck did they get tehre O.o *2:11 R.Glock and it's filled with the keyboard keys. *2:11 Volcano1qaz Rofl. *2:11 Legless562 dude this is serious... *2:11 Legless562 how the fuck did keys get in my keyboard *2:11 Pen Par LOL *2:11 Legless562 isnt that like dangerous? {C}Legless562 volcano *2:13 Legless562 i dont snort cocaine *2:13 Legless562 and why would you put my lines on even ifi did O.o *2:13 Legless562 dumbarse... *2:14 Pen Par Okay *2:14 Pen Par It's official. *2:14 Pen Par Leg's drunk. *2:14 Pen Par And I'm really serious. *2:14 Legless562 lol man i thought you were joking! *2:14 Legless562 i was like zomg he might be joking! *2:15 Pen Par ? *2:15 Pen Par Erm... *2:15 Volcano1qaz Posted. *2:15 Pen Par Scorched... *2:15 Pen Par Can you check his IP address? *2:15 Pen Par A drunkard can't be as bad as Leg is right now. *2:16 Legless562 what a drunkard? *2:16 R.Glock you. *2:16 Pen Par ^ *2:17 Legless562 no im leg {C}Legless562 dude dont post any fucking letters to me *2:17 Legless562 i dont want spam mail from fucking turkey *2:18 Volcano1qaz Posted. *2:18 Legless562 fuck you *2:18 Legless562 i dont want post *2:18 Legless562 anyway royal mail is shit *2:18 Legless562 will take like 10 years to get here *2:18 R.Glock not that sort of post leg. *2:18 R.Glock he posted it on the forum or wiki. *2:18 Volcano1qaz wiki, *2:18 Legless562 dumbass *2:18 Legless562 ur meant to use a letter box -.- *2:19 Volcano1qaz I'm posting that too. >_> *2:19 Legless562 what on the bloody forum *2:19 Legless562 cos that dont look stupid *a stamped enveloped on a wiki *2:19 Legless562 pratt -.- *2:19 R.Glock leg. *2:19 R.Glock you're being stupid *2:19 R.Glock get off the chat *2:20 R.Glock before you embarrass yourself even more. *2:20 Legless562 dude im not on the chat *2:20 Legless562 im not like some gay dude fucking it doggystyle... *2:20 Legless562 -.- *2:20 Volcano1qaz I'm definitely posting that. Brony Love! {C {C}Ranthar Wane ... WHY ARE YOU ALL AFK!!! Margerald has joined the chat. 11:22 Margerald I'm not hi 11:22 Pen Par 'Cause I've got the zerg to take care of. 11:22 Margerald If you're afk 11:22 Pen Par Hi, Marge. 11:22 Margerald you're a hypocrite bitch hi 11:22 Ranthar Wane ... 11:23 Margerald unohypocrite meloveswane <3 11:23 Ranthar Wane <3 11:23 Margerald oh man 11:23 Ranthar Wane LOL 11:23 Pen Par ... 11:23 Margerald that's what spending 2 days in the mylittlepony chat does to you you become a fucked up brony damn I become... 11:23 Ranthar Wane that was SOO worth it. DarkTorva: Legless shut up. Stop being a drunk sod and grow up. {C {C} Legless562 : DarkTorvaness shush Men never grow up they just learn how to act in public {C {C} DarkTorva: No, there is a thing called maturity {C {C} Legless562: doesnt wine get that? {C {C} DarkTorva: Which you seem to lack, you drunk sod. {C {C} Legless562: isnt a sod something you wear on your feet? oh wait thats a sock The Truth about Marge *Margerald has joined the chat. *4:17Pen ParI spy with my little eye a wild Marge. *How are ya, mate? *4:17MargeraldLook, whoever is using MY photos as their profile pictures and adding my friends, should STOP. Now. Seriously, someone put a picture of me and TANNER, MY BOYFRIEND as their profile picture. I'll find you, and report you. That's pretty damn close to identity theft. *WTF *IGNORE THAT *4:17Legless562wait what?! *4:17Pen Par... *4:17MargeraldMy sister has been using my computer. *Just...nevermind... *4:17Legless562marge *aren't you male? *4:17Margerald... *4:17R.Glockhe's like a reverse farma. *4:17MargeraldYes, and I'm not homosexual *4:18Pen ParUh... *4:18Legless562then why do you have a boyfriend calle tanner... *4:18Pen ParI'm so confused right now *4:18Legless562 *called *4:18Pen ParThis is going on the Wikia Farma shows his true colours *FarmadyllBonjour Petit Ninja Frère Six!@# *;D *11:37Ranthar WaneEventually reaching the fabled FTA. *11:37Pen ParGah! *French! *11:37Farmadyll:3 *Me and Ninja speaky. *11:38Pen ParFarma bayad Inglisi harf bezane. *11:38FarmadyllFarsi? *11:38Pen ParFaransavi kheili sakhte. *Aye. *11:38FarmadyllBaise-vous. *;D *11:38Pen ParChi gofti? *11:38FarmadyllFUCK YOU TOO. *:3 *oops *hi./ *nobody saw that. *._. *hi *(: Zombie Fetish *Legless562: Volc,this un looted shop...What kind of shop is it? *Volcano1qaz: I'll go look again. >_> *Legless562: K, bear in mind they're heading towards the air port *Volcano1qaz: They're heading SouthWest. I'm going south and west.SO,deal with it. >_> *Legless562: What if I do deal with it ;O *Volcano1qaz: Okay...It's a beauty supply shop. >_> *Legless562: Die in style.So you'll probably have me find stuff like make-upAnd very sexy zombies *Margerald: brb in a while. wait. WHAT THE FUCK. Legless... *Legless562: Lol Margerald do you have anything to say your for your disturbing zombie fetish? *Legless562: I like zombies with make up on.'Nuff said. *Margerald: Oh you bad boy. (I feel Marge's last line really makes it Puns, and a very... odd atmosphere *2:45 Forum Lord Teran can have his cake, and eat it to. *Whilst singing an AriA. *>.> *2:46 Eno Remnant *Too. *2:46 Forum Lord Puns! *2:46 Rpvictor Lol *Teran. Opera. *2:46 Forum Lord Oh god that sounds funny. *Teran high + Opera? I'm laughing already >.> *2:46 Rpvictor The Brood Lord of Seville *2:47 Forum Lord Pavarotti, King of Blades? *>.> *2:47 Rpvictor DT of the Opera *2:47 Eno Remnant The Ten Tenor Axes? *2:47 Forum Lord ^ This kid. *2:47 Eno Remnant Eh? *2:48 Forum Lord They were all Starcraft references. *2:48 Eno Remnant Meh. *I know virtually nothing of the game. *2:48 Volcano1qaz As for your comment about destroying my atmosphere Bows, *no. *2:48 Forum Lord Neither do I. *2:48 Volcano1qaz I just want it to randomly rain fire. *2:48 Rpvictor Gah. *2:48 Forum Lord I know nothing about so many things I can make references to >.> *2:49 Eno Remnant Lol. I get my facts straight first. *2:49 Rpvictor Most operas lack English titles. *2:49 Forum Lord Mmhmm. *2:49 Eno Remnant La Muerta di Portici, *2:49 Forum Lord El Vandi Vid Vedi *2:49 Eno Remnant the opera that brought a government to its knees. *2:49 Rpvictor The Damnation of IdrA *2:49 Bowswer5 volcano, lol i dont think you get it *2:50 Scorched000 hi remnant *2:50 Forum Lord Don't hate just because he doesn't like Protoss. He's just Psico. *>.> *2:50 Rpvictor Lo *2:50 Eno Remnant Hey Scorched. *2:50 Rpvictor *Lol *2:50 Forum Lord I'm so on fire today. *2:50 Rpvictor Like a Firebat! *2:50 Eno Remnant *Ignites Magery* *2:50 Forum Lord ^ Lol *2:50 Volcano1qaz There's nothing wrong with a little fire raining down from the sky every once in awhile. *2:50 Forum Lord "There's nothing wrong with a little fire raining down from the sky every once in awhile." *2:50 Eno Remnant Except fiery death. *2:50 Forum Lord That is so going on the wiki quote thing. *2:51 Rpvictor Or deathly fire. *2:51 Volcano1qaz It teaches the population to be thankful for our fireproof shelters we'll be renting to them. *2:51 Rpvictor I need to get my convo with f3n on the wiki. *2:51 Eno Remnant Lol. *2:51 Bowswer5 volcano, its unnessecary *2:51 Rpvictor It gave birth to one of the most famous quotes on the Wiki. *"F3n, I do not deny that you have a right to free speech. You do not have a right to be right, or have your opinions be treated seriously." *2:51 Volcano1qaz It is unnecessary. But I want it to happen. *2:51 Forum Lord >.> *2:52 Eno Remnant Did Bows just complain about something being unnecessary? *2:52 Forum Lord I can't find the page about it *2:52 Eno Remnant He obviously hasn't met a lot of Forum Fighters. *2:52 Forum Lord ^ *2:52 Eno Remnant That. *2:53 Volcano1qaz Besides, with all of the wildfires, most of the local flora/faunu will eventually evolve to be highly flame resistant. *2:53 Forum Lord >.> *2:53 Eno Remnant Or just die out. What's a NASA? *Rpvictor For some reason, most of my class thinks that if we should cut anything, it should be NASA. *9:56 Volcano1qaz To get more money into the Economy, *we have citizens spend less. *9:56 Gnuispir8 really *9:56 Volcano1qaz Yes. *9:56 Gnuispir8 nasa? *9:56 Volcano1qaz Totally makes sense. *9:56 Gnuispir8 of all things *9:57 Rpvictor Yes. NASA. *9:57 Gnuispir8 the thing that's half dead already *9:57 Lilninjabro6 Nasa? *What's a nasa? *9:57 Rpvictor NASA. *9:57 Gnuispir8 and already had most of its funding cut *i say we shove a few ufos up these people's asses *9:57 Rpvictor National Aeronautics and Space Administration, as I recall. *9:57 Lilninjabro6 What do they do? *9:57 Scorched000 gonna *9:57 Rpvictor All the US space stuff, primarily. *9:57 Scorched000 edit all of trololo umad's comments on stuff *9:57 Gnuispir8 here's a cut we can make, lets cut oil *god damn oil *9:58 Scorched000 so dun be f00led if the comment is weird *9:58 Lilninjabro6 Like the Canadian Space Association? *9:58 Rpvictor I'm not familiar with that organization, but probably. Kyr, Autopilots, and the secret to saving America from obesity *Akuma ZeroOkay *Everyone, Executive Announcement *A ROFLCOPTER has crashed outside of Scorched's home *it was carrying a load of ROFLWaffles *8:59Bananapieking ! *8:59Eno Remnant^_- *8:59Akuma ZeroNow, as you may or may not know *8:59Scorched000backk *8:59Akuma Zerothe ROFLWaffles are highly explosive when put under extreme pressures *8:59Scorched000wait y is there a copter in the side of mai house *8:59Gnuispir8this is so going on the quotes *8:59Bananapiekinglol *8:59Scorched000KYR DID THIS WHILE I WAS AT STORE *8:59Eno RemnantLol *8:59Akuma ZeroIf *8:59Margeraldscorched *8:59BananapiekingScorched *9:00Margeraldpm *9:00Eno Remnant/laughing until it hurts *9:00Akuma Zerowe can't remove the ROFLCOPTER wreckage *9:00Bananapiekingit's the executive roflcopter *9:00Akuma Zerowithin the next five minutes *9:00Margeraldwait *i *9:00Akuma ZeroScorched will blow up *9:00Margeraldwill just say it here *9:00Akuma Zerofrom ROFLWaffle Explosions *9:00Scorched000D: *9:00Margeraldscorched, are you gay for teran *9:00Scorched000!! *9:00BananapiekingKER WRECKED THE EXECUTIVE ROFLCOPTER!!! *9:00Scorched000eww no marge *9:00Margeraldyou heard me *9:00Scorched000rofl *9:00Margeraldare you gay for teran *9:00Akuma ZeroWe must *9:00BananapiekingL *9:00Akuma ZeroWE MUST CLEAR THIS *EVERYONE GET THE ROFLCOPTER OUT OF THERE *9:00Eno RemnantToo much laughter... Pain is unbearable... *9:00BananapiekingLess Q.Q more pew pew! *9:00Scorched000He who is straight is gay for no mannn! *9:00BananapiekingIt's ur fault ker *u recked the executive copter *9:00Akuma ZeroI was not piloting it *9:00Margeraldexcept for bridget *9:01Bananapiekinglol *Who was *Kermit the Frog? *9:01Akuma ZeroI put it on autopilot 5 feet above the ground *9:01Bananapiekingrofl *9:01Akuma ZeroAnd then I went to go sneak some ROFLWaffles away *9:01Scorched000Someone's waffles are about to get ROFL'd all over their falaffles. *Akuma ZeroIDK how it happened *Scorched, your house is underground, yes?! *9:01Scorched000my secret bunker is. *9:01Akuma ZeroFIVE FEET ABOVE GROUND SHOULD'VE BEEN ENOUGH *9:01Margeraldno *it is in the sky *and his real name is lucy *he lives above a strawberry field *9:02Scorched000!@!@ *9:02Margeraldand he often takes vacations in a yellow submarine *9:02Eno RemnantMarge, stop being more of a troll than Kyr. *9:02Akuma Zerobut no *SCorched's house was all *"Hurrr hurrr, ROFLCOPTER comin''.... Ima make't crash hurr hurr..."'' *9:02Bananapieking*Does terrorist bomb sounds* *9:03Akuma ZeroAnd *it jumped up *and hit the ROFLCOPTER *9:03Margeraldfen likes bananas. *9:03Akuma Zeroand so we are in this predicament *9:03Eno Remnant*Battlecry. Click-boom* *9:03Scorched000yes *teh question: what shall I do? *9:03Akuma ZeroEat *9:03Eno RemnantRun! *9:03BananapiekingScorched *9:03Akuma Zeroas many ROFLWaffles *as possible *9:03Scorched000no they blow up *9:03Akuma Zeroto minimize the explosion *9:03Bananapiekingmake terrorist bomb sounds *9:03Akuma ZeroScorched *9:03Scorched000Pewpewpew? *9:03Akuma Zerothey are unable to blow up in stomach acid! *9:03BananapiekingU MUST MAKE TERRORIST BOMB SOUNDS *9:03Akuma ZeroYou must EAT! *9:03Scorched000i has feeling u r lying to me *9:04Akuma ZeroI IZ NAWT *9:04Scorched000I will eat them, and you will say "JK they do blow up!" *9:04Eno RemnantYOU MUST RUN!!! *9:04Akuma Zero~eats ROFLWaffle~ *9:04Jamie Tatestreaming *sc2 *9:04Forum LordBack. *9:04Jamie Tatefor hour *9:04Eno Remnant*Kyr blows up* *9:04Jamie Tateor 2 nao *9:04Scorched000OLD JAMEZ *9:04Akuma ZeroScorched *EAT *NAOW *9:04Scorched000*Points gun at kyr* *no, you eat *eatttt *9:04Akuma ZeroI ALREADY ATE *9:04Scorched000eat them all *Points second pistol at kyr* *9:05Akuma ZeroScorched *you must EAT *9:05Eno RemnantSTOP MAKING ME LAUGH, I ONLY HAVE SO MANY LIVES! *9:05Akuma Zerobecause *your time in Africa *9:05Scorched000*Points third pistol at kyr* *9:05Akuma Zerofor official NC buisiness *9:05Margeraldforum *9:05Akuma Zeromade you starve *you need food *9:05Margeraldwould you like a picture of my cat. *he *is black and fuzzy *i named him sylvester *9:05Scorched000hmmmm *So i am in africa now *9:05Akuma ZeroNo *you just came back *9:05Scorched000oh *9:05Akuma Zeroand you havn't eaten yet *you are starving *9:05Scorched000but kyr we have mcdonalds *9:05Margeraldgo to haiti *9:05Scorched000!! *9:05Margeraldafrica is actually well off at the time being *9:06Akuma Zeroyes *9:06Bananapieking""i wanna c fireworks over the statue of liberty *9:06Akuma Zerobut if we dun eat teh ROFLWaffles *9:06Bananapieking*Makes terrorist bomb sounds* *9:06Akuma Zerothey will blow up teh McDonald's Why Eno and Forum can't be left on their own Rpvictor I need to get off. My eyes are starting to hurt from so much time on the computer. *12:36Forum Lord Oh dear. *12:36Forum Lord Cya Rp! *12:36Eno Remnant Yeah, I should probably leave too *12:36Eno Remnant Cya rp *Rpvictor has ragequit. *12:36Eno Remnant Just you and me, Mage. *12:36Forum Lord Yup =P *12:36Eno Remnant *Casually reaches for gun, just in case* *12:37Forum Lord *Slaps the gun out of his hands before he can reach it* *12:37Eno Remnant *Lightnings him, grabs gun and starts firing* *12:37Forum Lord *Falls alseep* *12:38Eno Remnant Lol. This needs to go on the Stupid Stuff page. *12:38Eno Remnant Rp leaves, and you and I try to fight one another. *12:38Forum Lord :D *12:38Eno Remnant Moral of the story: we cannot be trusted on our own. *12:39Forum Lord Definitely. *12:39Eno Remnant *Pulls RPG* *Scorched000 O_O (I always thought Scorched's line really made the joke) Everyone is Marge. Again. *MargeraldIt hurts *2:44Scorched000NO VOLCANO *Margerald has been 250mm'd/500mm'd by Volcano1qaz (undo). *2:44Volcano1qazI'm 250mm'ing him, then undo'ing it. *2:44Scorched000DON'T AKLFJsd;lakjfasdlf *2:44Forum LordMarge, stop kicking yourself! *Forum Lord has removed Margerald's 250mm ban! *Scorched000 has removed Margerald's 250mm ban! *2:44Ranthar WaneU no why? My mind cannot be allowd to exist co planar to Olaf or Omnis *2:45Scorched000guis *2:45Forum LordNo, Marge is undoing it. *2:45Scorched000wane *2:45Volcano1qaz>_> *2:45Scorched000marge's mind is like a server *you can partition the drive so that many websites can exist parallel to each other *yet none of them ever interact *and each database is separate *meaning we can all exist peacefully in marge's own mind *and not know of the existence of each other *UC?!? *Margerald has entered with style. *2:45Volcano1qazSo essentially, *2:45Scorched000WB MARGE *2:45Volcano1qazMarge is every mind in the world, interacting. *2:45MargeraldI wonder if hitting myself with a cannon was completely necessary *2:45Scorched000YES *Margerald has been Roundhouse Kicked by Chuck Norris. *2:45Scorched000HE IS THE INTERNET *VOLCANO WHYYY *GIVE HIM A BREAK *2:46Volcano1qazThat says something about the average IQ of the world. *Margerald has entered with style. *2:46Forum LordWelcome back, me! *2:46Scorched000well, it is the idiot quotient after all *yes, welcome back to me *2:46Forum LordYou undid your kick to yourself twice. *2:46MargeraldIt's good to be back to my old self *2:46Forum LordIt was quite funny. *2:46Scorched000hey marge *does it ever get confusing to be everyone? *2:47Ranthar WaneI prefer the RQ- the ROFLKNIEF quotient. *2:47Forum LordMarge is the ROFLKNIEF. *2:47Scorched000O_O *2:47Forum LordBut the ROFLKNFIEF is not Marge. *2:47Margeraldwhy am I talking to myself in the third person and asking if it gets confusing to anyone, which is me, because I am everyone * *2:47Ranthar WaneNobody can be teh ROFLKNIEF *2:47Volcano1qazSo... *Tempting. *2:47Scorched000see now you are confusing yourself marge *because you are asking too many questions *2:48Forum LordI thought I knew all the answers to my own questions. But why am I asking if I am everyone? *2:48MargeraldI the roflknfief is my brother *2:48Scorched000wait *marge *Margerald has been Roundhouse Kicked by Chuck Norris. *2:48Forum Lord... *2:48Scorched000VOLCANO WHY *2:48Volcano1qazDidn't do it. *2:48Forum LordWhy did I kick myself? *2:48Scorched000FORUM WHY *Margerald has entered with style. *2:48Scorched000I had so many questions to ask him me *MARGE *2:48Forum LordI didn't! Another me kicked me! *2:48Ranthar WaneSacrilege of the highest order exists this nigh. *2:48MargeraldRoundhouse Kicked by Margerald. *Interesting *2:48Scorched000does that mean gawndi and albert einstein were once in your head? *Margerald has been Roundhouse Kicked by Chuck Norris. *2:48Ranthar WaneNo one is the ROFLKNIEF *2:48Scorched000arghh *Margerald has entered with style. *2:48Forum LordI said the ROFLKNIEF was my brother. *Why am I kicking myself? This is... interesting. *2:49MargeraldIt hurts *2:49Scorched000I don't understand we *2:49MargeraldI need to stop inflicting damage upon myself *if this keeps up *2:49Ranthar Wane *tries kicking Magery* *2:49Margeraldsuicide will be imminent *2:49Ranthar WaneDamn emo. *2:49Margeraldsuicide for all of you *meaning me *2:49Ranthar WaneNow i k ow why the workd is screwed up *2:49Forum LordBut I don't want to kill myself! *2:49Margeraldmeans we all die *Margerald has been 250mm'd/500mm'd by Volcano1qaz (undo). *Volcano1qaz has removed Margerald's 250mm ban! *2:50Forum LordWhy am I talking in the third person and the first at the same time? *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *2:50Ranthar WaneTalk in the fourth person. *2:50Forum LordYou should stop really talking to yourself like that. *2:50Scorched000Sidewalk is ending. *2:50Volcano1qazThe Fourth Person? *Lieutenant Commander Data has entered with style. *2:50Forum LordYou know it's not good for you. *2:50Scorched000Lt. Comm Dat. hello *2:50Volcano1qazHow does one speak in the Fourth Person? *Margerald has entered with style. *2:50Forum LordDon't you mean hello you? *2:51Lieutenant Commander DataThey don't know *2:51MargeraldThe only person I am not *is omni *2:51Lieutenant Commander Datathey knew it *2:51Margeraldso I shall now converse with omno *omni* *2:51Lieutenant Commander DataAWW IM SPESHULLL *2:51Margeraldhello omni *2:52Lieutenant Commander Datahello f- i mean marge *how are you *2:52Forum LordYou should really stop talking in the second person. *2:52Ranthar WaneAh, but Volc- so speaking you have nit broken he fourth wall *2:52Forum LordIt is really making your brain hurt. *2:52MargeraldForum *don't you mean I *2:52Lieutenant Commander DataWe disagree *2:52Forum LordBut you are I. *2:52Lieutenant Commander DataWe agree *2:52Volcano1qazWe are hee. *She is blee. *2:52Lieutenant Commander DataWhat is love *2:52Volcano1qazAnd me is tea. *2:52MargeraldI can address you, meaning me, by forum because that's how I know you as a figment of my imagination *2:52Ranthar WaneWe are Borg. *2:52Margeraldbecause *you are all me *2:52Lieutenant Commander DataResistance is futile. *2:52Volcano1qazSo, *2:53Lieutenant Commander Datalife, as you know it, is over. *2:53Forum LordResistance is futile. All are Marge. *2:53Lieutenant Commander Datafrom this time forward, you will service... us. *2:53Forum LordAll your Marge are belong to Marge. *2:53Volcano1qazWho? *What's a Marge? *2:53Forum LordAround the Marge in Eighty Days. *2:53Lieutenant Commander DataYour biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. *2:53Forum LordA Song of Marge and Marge. *2:53Volcano1qazI don't understand. *2:53MargeraldI'm the Marge. *2:53Forum LordThe Wheel of Marge. *2:53Lieutenant Commander DataBismarge. *2:53Volcano1qazThe wheel of whaT? *2:53Scorched000bismarge rofl *2:53Volcano1qazFinish your sentences. *2:53MargeraldVolMargeo *2:53Lieutenant Commander Dataumm *marge of the rings *2:54MargeraldScarge *2:54Forum LordWhen you talk about me, it always ends up saying me instead of me. *2:54Margeraldmargery *2:54Lieutenant Commander DataLOL *2:54Ranthar WaneThe eye of the marge *2:54Volcano1qazDoctor *Marge *2:54Forum LordThe Great Marge *2:54MargeraldWarge *2:54Volcano1qazYes. *2:54Forum LordThe Marge Reborn *2:54Volcano1qazDoctor Marge. *2:54Lieutenant Commander DataThe Great and Powerful margie... *2:54Forum LordThe Lords of Marge *2:54Lieutenant Commander Datawhy is bows not around to laugh *2:54Volcano1qazHe travels in the Margedis. *Across the MargeMarge contiuarge. *2:54Lieutenant Commander DataThe Margie Sequence (baxter joke) *2:55MargeraldSwarge *2:55Ranthar WaneAnd fights the margleks *2:55MargeraldDarge *2:55Volcano1qazYou Marge Marge Marge. *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataDanokozmarge *2:55Volcano1qazHe Marge Marge Marge. *She Marge Marge Marge. *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataAmunRage *2:55Scorched000Danuuhhmargemoo *2:55Forum LordMARGEDIS: Marge answers really good enemy's deaths in style. *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataMarge* *2:55Scorched000danuuhmargemuhh *2:55Volcano1qazI got it. *2:55Ranthar WaneTechnomargey *2:55Volcano1qazReplace every instance of He/She/Name *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataTECHNOMANCY MAGISCIENCE *2:55Volcano1qazwith Marge. *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataAnd i said *2:55Volcano1qazSo Marge, how is Marge? *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataMARGEayeayyayyeyyayyeay *2:55Volcano1qazIs Marge mean? *2:55MargeraldMarge is doing well *Marge can be mean *2:55Forum LordTechnomargery and Margiscience. *2:55Margeraldbut only when he's Marge *2:56Volcano1qazMarge is Margely. *Marge ran Margely. *2:56MargeraldMargerly *2:56Ranthar WaneThats no moon, that's a marge station *2:56MargeraldMoorge *2:56Lieutenant Commander DataSmurf *2:56Volcano1qazMarge went into Marge's Marge marge marge. *2:56Forum LordTHIS! IS! MARGE! *2:56Lieutenant Commander DataSMURFING SMURG *SMURF SMURFITY SMURF SMURF *2:56MargeraldMargecano *2:56Volcano1qazIf Marge walked in, *he'd call Marge idiots. *Then leave. *2:56Lieutenant Commander DataMarge be back. *2:56MargeraldI say marge to that statement *2:57Lieutenant Commander DataFrankly, my marge, I don't give a damn. *xD Margerald Accidentally Admits Something **Volcano1qaz *Hey **Omni admitted he was you yesterday. **6:37MargeraldShit **I did? **Well fuck **6:37Volcano1qazYou know, **6:37SHADOWFAX IS A MAGICAL UNICORNYeah, over a margearita **6:37Volcano1qazGay for Ponies. **6:37MargeraldOf course I know **WAIT **WRONG TIME TO SAY THAT **6:38Volcano1qazLOL **6:38MargeraldCOMPLETELY MEANT TO RESPOND TO OTHER THING **6:38Volcano1qazXD Roleplays and Freudian Slips Eno RemnantHey, Wayne. Look behind you. *Ranthar WaneNo. *Eno RemnantToo bad. *Ranthar WaneBehind me is a sword actually... *Eno Remnant*Army of Weeping Angels* *Ranthar Waneand a guitar... *Ranthar Wane and a collection of Dalek parts... *Ranthar Wane Hmmn. *Eno RemnantCongratz, you have just been sent to the 60s *Ranthar WaneSounds like the ingredients to a Rp tbh... *Eno RemnantDoes kinda. *Eno Remnant A sword, a guitar, and some Dalek parts. And Magery fucking it up for everyone else. *Ranthar WaneYep. *Ranthar Wane and there's an Rp. *Ranthar Wane Just add Magery. *Ranthar Wane Hell, that works for just about anything. *Eno RemnantWe should do a plug for that. *Ranthar WaneJust take any element and just add Magery. *Eno RemnantRoleplay in a box. Just ass Magery! *Eno Remnant *add *Eno Remnant ... Yes, that was a Fraudian slip. *Ranthar Wane=p *Eno RemnantLol, I just had a Freudian slip trying to write Freudian slip! *Eno Remnant Brilliant! *Ranthar Wane*facedesk* *Gnuispir8btw wane *Gnuispir8 like how fen *Ranthar WaneOnly when talking to Eno. Failed Tech Fuzzles Tried to make a car bomb out of coal in CAMS. Bismarck II Turned his nation totally nanobotic, which was deemed to be unrealistic by Moderation/Management. Sayings Scorched *O_OOOOOOOOOOOOO Fuzzles *""I was to ******* late! God ******* damnit I am close to rage quitting. I sprinted home with a 20 lb backpack on trying to save pen." Context: Glock has just crushed Pen in a war. Olaf thought if he ran, he could save pen. He didn't make it. *"*Looks at Luim with hand pummiling into fist.* *Whispers* "Your dead to me..." Bismarck *The toilet was once a place of self peace and sanctuary. Now, with Leganese Man Eating Water Spiders, it has become the place of all my nightmares... F3nr3l *I remember when I didn't have proper grammar" *If my logic is non-existent wouldn't I be labelled mentally retarded. Margerald *I thought you were kidding about the Deep Web. Omni *You are a waste of breathing air supply *Stop taking up server space *NIGGER KING NC Personalities Category:Meta-Articles